


If I could write you a song, to make you fall in love.

by BadBoyDeanAsf



Series: Boris doesn't deserve Eddie Kaspbrak [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, The Goldfinch (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eddie is oblivious, Jealous Richie Tozier, M/M, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Pining, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Soft Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoyDeanAsf/pseuds/BadBoyDeanAsf
Summary: "No, I totally understand that Shaggy was a complete stoner,Richie, Im just saying he was low key smart- I mean he raised Scooby, and I think thats pretty neat."Richie raised an eye brow at Eddie's words," 'Neat', What are w-"His sentence, Just like usual was cut off before he could really get going, Unfortunately it wasn't a beep beep that his friends used so fondly, But their English teacher, Mr.Bender.For someone with such a 'Manly' name as Eddie had put it, He was a compleely gentle soul, Who actually appreciated His and Eddie's friendship- Sometimes he even entertained their bickering. So in Richie's opinion, He was a pretty chill guy.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Boris doesn't deserve Eddie Kaspbrak [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690984
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	If I could write you a song, to make you fall in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so basically im in an rp discord and we make up crack AU's, So This is one I wrote in like ten minutes 
> 
> @lucy thnks for the idea.

"No, I totally understand that Shaggy was a complete stoner,Richie, Im just saying he was low key smart- I mean he raised Scooby, and I think thats pretty neat." 

Richie raised an eye brow at Eddie's words," 'Neat', What are w-"

His sentence, Just like usual was cut off before he could really get going, Unfortunately it wasn't a _ **beep beep**_ that his friends used so fondly, But their English teacher, Mr.Bender. 

For someone with such a 'Manly' name as Eddie had put it, He was a compleely gentle soul, Who actually appreciated His and Eddie's friendship- Sometimes he even entertained their bickering. So in Richie's opinion, He was a pretty chill guy.

"Alright guys, So i know you all thoroughly enjoy working on research papers and the assignments I so rarely hand out." He laughed, The sarcasm dripping in his voice. 

"But you guys can stop for a few, Because we have an exciting new friend, All the way from Russia!" Mr. Bender clapped his hands to show how specifically pleased He was with this new addition to their class. 

Richie wasn't all that interested about a random Russian guy joining their English class, Because just like everyone else, They were obsolete campared to Eddie. In Richie's opinion, No one else really mattered- Well, Other than the losers- They came pretty close, but still.. They weren't Eddie.

So like he really wasn't all that interested, Until he looked over to see Eddie staring at this random kid with a giddy expression and an open mouth, His jaw had literally dropped- And well So did Richie's stomach. 

"Eds' Close your fucking mouth, you're gonna catch flies." Richie muttered, arms crossed and very unamused. 

"Richie, He's like- Hot, Like really hot." 

Richie gave Eddie an exaggerated eye roll, finally looking up to gaze at the boy. 

He was tall, much like Richie, 

He also had these wild black curls that were, well- A lot like Richie's.

However this Russian kid looked like he had never seen the light of day, He looked like a Vampire in a sweater, Richie scoffed and turned his head back to his best friend, "Eddie, He looks like an emo coke addict- You can't be fucking serious."

So what if the emo Russian boy gave Eddie a single wink and made his best friend blush so hard he looked like a tomato. So what? Richie makes him blush _all the time,_ most of the time the two of them hang out- Even sometimes with the losers, Eddie always ends up in his lap. This Russian kid just randomly showed up in the middle of third period, He doesn't have the history that he and Eddie have- So surely, and Richie hoped and prayed it was true, That this guy was just a temporary infatuation. 

_'please let it be a short lived infatuation, please.'_

It was with that thought that Richie Tozier realized he was absolutely screwed- His best friend was drooling over some guy he hasn't even spoken to yet, And Richie had been trying to get that fucking reaction for years. So yeah, He was deeply in love with his best friend, and he was definitely screwed.


End file.
